


Facials

by TheNameIsREX



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Facials, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsREX/pseuds/TheNameIsREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke getting a facial. Cause why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/gifts).



Hawke gasped for air as he pulled away with a loud smack. He could feel how close Anders was, the twitching in his thighs as he pulled at Hawke’s hair was a dead give away. Grinning, he wrapped his hand around him, stroking dutifully as he watched the healer’s face. Anders was biting his lip, gasping and hissing as he jerked under Hawke’s touch. 

Every now and then there was a blue flash as Justice and Anders both writhed in ecstasy, easily slipping back and forth with each tug.

“Fuuuuck, Garrett.”

Hawke chuckled some, licking his lips and leaning forward, capturing the tip in his mouth once more. Anders moaned, nails scratching across Garrett’s scalp as his tongue pressed against him, the hand still pumping as his head bobbed.

Another gasp, another flash of blue, one more stroke, and Anders lost it.

Pulling away quickly, Hawke felt a splash across his cheek, grinning as his lover came, the sticky substance hitting his chin and bottom lip. Finally releasing his hold, Garrett looked up with that signature grin of his, eyes sparkling with accomplishment.

“I took that one like a real Champion, huh?”

Anders looked at him incredulously for a moment, before laughing earnestly, covering his mouth with his hand and shaking his head some.


End file.
